


Finding The Perfect Fit

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Based off a true experience, Crack, F/F, Fitting rooms, Humor, Lingerie, im alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: I can’t explain this in any other way than saying, Cat Grant works at La Senza. Kara shops at La Senza. More will be added. Enjoy.Based off something that vaguely happened to myself. Kinda.





	1. Chapter 1

Simple. Black. Nothing special. Kara’s usual. It wasn’t exactly as if Kara had anyone special she should be wearing sexy lingerie for, so why pay the extra. The same, every time. Kara didn’t see the point. Until now.

“Hello, my name is Cat. Is there anything I can help you find today?” 

Kara turned at the sweet voice and stopped, any exhale turning into a quick sharp gasp. Holy fuck. Kara cleared her throat and smiled, as honestly as she could, and shook her head softly, having found her usual and she was just about done.

“Have you had a fitting lately? I can make sure that size will be a perfect fit.”

Kara smiled and tried furiously not to blush, because as much as she’d consider a fitting, anything remotely similar with this beauty could be deadly. Kara was about to shake her head no, but she actually hadn’t been properly fitted within a year, and actually wanted to be. But by her?

The downfalls of going to shop in a lingerie store where they offer fittings- the staff are usually hot. As a bisexual woman, Kara had run into her fair share of trip worthy people, both genders. But this... Kara might just have a Kryptonian heart attack. 

“Uh, yeah. Okay.”

Fuck. Kara really needed to learn to control her own mouth in arousing situations. 

“Come with me, we can measure you in a fitting room where it isn’t quite so public.”

Kara followed in stunned silence, a quiet ‘yeah, sure’ on her lips, leaving Alex standing by a rack watching with a ridiculous grin. All Kara saw was a red lipped smile, blonde curls at shoulder length, and coppery green eyes that demanded authority.

—

When Kara finished at the checkout, having picked exactly what Cat had suggested, a lacy push up number that defied all laws of what Kara was used to wearing, Alex smirked at her and her bag. And the $45 missing from her wallet.

“Don’t even...” Kara started, and Alex only laughed.

“That was a long fitting...” Alex said softly, and the next thing she knew she got punched in the gut by a Kryptonian.


	2. She’s Got a Hold On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry guys for the long time needed to update this. But it’s here now. You asked for more detail, so I’ve given. Enjoy, and tell me what you’d like to see next.

When Kara found the coupon for the local La Senza store in her mailbox, she automatically went back in her mind to Cat. Two weeks ago she’d seen Cat at La Senza, and gotten fitted for a bra. That, had been the most unusually arousing situation of her life, and Alex hadn’t let it go since.

—  
Two weeks earlier  
-

“Have you had a fitting lately? I can make sure that size will be a perfect fit.”

Kara smiled and tried furiously not to blush, because as much as she’d consider a fitting, anything remotely similar with this beauty could be deadly. Kara was about to shake her head no, but she actually hadn’t been properly fitted within a year, and actually wanted to be. But by her?

The downfalls of going to shop in a lingerie store where they offer fittings- the staff are usually hot. As a bisexual woman, Kara had run into her fair share of trip worthy people, both genders. But this... Kara might just have a Kryptonian heart attack.

“Uh, yeah. Okay.”

Fuck. Kara really needed to learn to control her own mouth in arousing situations.

“Come with me, we can measure you in a fitting room where it isn’t quite so public.”

Kara followed in stunned silence, a quiet ‘yeah, sure’ on her lips, leaving Alex standing by a rack watching with a ridiculous grin. All Kara saw was a red lipped smile, blonde curls at shoulder length, and coppery green eyes that demanded authority.

Kara followed blindly in behind Cat, to the fitting rooms in the back, and off to the side. Cat smiled at her sweetly, arranging the measuring tape in her hands, and Kara removed her jacket, trying severely not to struggle and make it look like she was aroused. Or that her current bodily temperature was about as hot as Krypton’s sun.

When Cat stepped closer and brought her hands in behind Kara to work with the measuring tape, Kara swallowed thickly and tried furiously to maintain her blush at a minimum, watching Cat work. 

This woman, was beyond pretty. Beyond stunning. There was no English or Kryptonian word to describe her beauty. Kara sighed quietly when Cat removed the band, and smiled up at her, and gave her a number and a letter. Kara sighed and nodded, and Cat asked if she needed any suggestions other than the simple black she was holding. 

“Do you want to see some of what would work for you? I can show you some options.”

Kara knew this was protocol. This was normal and regular. Then why did it feel so utterly arousing? It wasn’t supposed to, and Kara could only nod silently, then curse herself. But fuck, she wanted to hang around Cat’s honey like voice as long as possible. Kara looked for Alex when walking across the main floor, and sighed when she saw Alex with a wild grin, all knowing and sure of herself. Kara shook her head and focused, looking at some options Cat showed her, and then smiled politely as Cat asked her color preferences, or whether she preferred sheer or padded.

Kara said she basically wore a simple padded bra and Cat shook her head gently, so Kara silenced, lost by this beauty with copper eyes and a perfect smile. 

“No no, that’s just not right.” Cat started, and Kara could only smile. “You belong in something beautiful, that accentuates your body.”

-

5 minutes later Kara ended up in a fitting room with 3 lacy push up bras, and arousal so high it was bordering on orgasm. And that was how she was here looking herself over in the mirror, surprised by how simply hot she looked with a fancy bra. But she couldn’t think about that, not with Cat here with her. Turned out the associates also helped to fit you properly once you had it on. And Kara, oh naive Kara, had fallen into that just like the fitting itself. Totally and hopelessly lost. 

-

And then, surprisingly, it was over as quickly as it had started, and Kara was paying at the till. A quick adjustment and Cat was gone as fast as she’d come, and Kara was left breathless, and so on edge it hurt. After quickly paying, Kara had headed home with a laughing Alex beside her, and Kara could only blush as she stepped into her apartment now, two weeks later, with the memory of how quickly she’d been able to get herself off that evening, needing to release the tension. It had honestly taken all of two seconds, and the whole building had probably heard her scream. 

Now Kara smiled, as she put the coupon card down on her kitchen counter, and went to put away her groceries.

Mmm, Cat, La Senza worker. Debatable.

The coupon was for a fitting, surely, and a free one piece lingerie item because of it, if Kara spent more than $25 while there. Hmm. Should she? Would she survive another visit with Cat, if it happened to end up that way?

Kara looked around her empty apartment for a moment, and stuffed the card in her back pocket. It was only 5pm, they were still open. Looked like Kara had a date with a new piece of lingerie.


End file.
